The Truth of Roswell
by AnAlmightyWoot
Summary: This story includes an OC... When GIR eats a magical cupcake Zim, GIR, Dib, and Cree get blasted to New Mexico during 1947! Its got tumbleweed in it!
1. To Roswell we go!

A/N: Before I start the story, I would like you to know that this story plot comes from a show called 'Futurama'. It's not its whole story line, but I thought it would go well with the characters from Invader Zim. Also before you read, you should know that I have a fan character on here as well, if want to know about her, you might want to read my profile first. Wellll.....I think dats all you need ta know for now! Enjoy da story...  
  
Dis: I do not own the Invader Zim peoples....although I wish I did. I also do not own Futurama. But I shall do my best to keep everybody out of the OOC thing, Kay...OK THEN!  
  
'Thinking' "Talking" (A/N: authors note)  
  
What REALLY happened at Roswell!  
By: Wootness  
  
It was a lovely, normal, day in a lovely normal city full of your everyday normal nutcases. One of these nutcases was a girl with a body that was 14 years, 2 months, and 33 days old. Her mind on the other hand was of a very smart 7 year old. At the moment she was covered in yellow goo, and was trying to wipe off her oval shaped glasses on her long-sleeved purple shirt.  
  
"I think we put to much yeast in the cupcakes GIR." She said with disappointment.  
  
"Aw man!" Said the one called Gir, which turned out to be a cute little robot with blue eyes.  
  
Cree and Gir had been trying to make cupcakes from a recipe they found in a magic cookbook in Cree's attic. It was said to travel at any place at any time when eaten. This was their 36th time trying to make them.  
  
"Well...the book says that we need one huge blast from a giant laser gun......wonder what that means?" said Cree.  
  
"Banana!!!!" said Gir.  
  
"Yes! That's it!" Said Cree with her science face on, but then it turned into a frown, "But where are we to get a banana!?"  
  
So they thought a thought and even thought some more...untillll....  
  
"My brain has been punched with since!" Cree said as light bulb slowly flickered on top of her head.  
  
"We shall call The Dib!" She said triumphantly, "To the phone!!!....AWAYYYY!!!"  
  
Tak,Tak,Tak,....went the phone as it was dialed!  
  
"Hello?..." Said Dib as he answered the phone.  
  
"HELLOOOO!!!!!" Said Cree, "Would you happen to have a banana!?" "Uhhhhh....Yes?....." He said very much confused.  
  
"Good! Then come over with one...if you please?!" She said.  
  
'Hmmmm....' Said Dib to himself, 'This could be a good chance to find out more about Zim!"  
  
"So you'll come!?" Said Cree.  
  
"Yes!" He said, "For the fate of the Earth!!!"  
  
Then they hung up!  
  
Later on, Dib had arrived with the banana! Cree and GIR were very happy! So they yet again set off to make the magical cupcakes!  
  
"They're done!" said GIR, mixing the yellow substance with a very large spoon.  
  
"NOW! For the final ingredient!" Said Cree as she plopped in the banana, which melted into the yellow goo like quick sand. (A/N: Yummy isn't it?)  
  
Dib was very confused....his face looked like this 0o  
  
"Don't you need to bake them or someth-" Dib was stopped in mid-sentence to see a very angry Zim coming out of the trash can!  
  
"Why is there a human in my house!!!???" He yelled.  
  
"I'm babysitting!"  
  
"I'm baking!"  
  
"Not you two! I mean him!" Said Zim in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Hay! I'm the one who brought the banana!" Said Dib.  
  
There was very long silence and then...  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Zim as he pulled out a giant laser gun!  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Went Dib.  
  
"Aw man..." Said Cree.  
  
"Yay!!! We're doomed!!!" yelled GIR.  
  
There was a very large blast and then.....  
  
"I missed?" Said a confused Zim.  
  
"HA! You missed!" said Dib.  
  
Indeed! This was true! Instead of hitting Dib's very large head, Zim had hit the yellow goo! Now all that was left of it was a purdy blue cupcake! GIR was very happy!  
  
"Da magical cupcake!" yelled GIR "It lives!!!!!"  
  
"HOR-RAYYY!!!" said Cree.  
  
GIR was so happy that he took a big bite!  
  
"Give me that!" Said Zim, quite annoyed at this point.  
  
"Awwww...I wish I had a taco..." Said GIR.  
  
And all the sudden there was a large (And quite annoying) Pop!  
  
The next thing everybody knew they were lying in sand!  
  
"Ow...That hurt..." Cree said rubbing her rear-end.

"Ow" everybody said in return.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Dib, who was also lying on his rear.

Zim took out a cool do-heky from his backpod,"My scaners read that we are in a place called..."

".....Roswell, New Mexico...."

End of Chapter 1

(A/N:AH! Magic cupcakes! Bananas! Tacos! Oh My! What shall they do!? Shall they live!?

And what the Spoon are they doing in New Mexico? My head hurts....

Chapter 2 is coming as soon as I get 5 good replies! Got that!? OK!?


	2. Cowboys & missing Bot bodies

Hello! Tis me....it has been veerrryyy long, hasn't it? But it twas not me....TWAS THE SKOOL!

Oh how I hate this skool of mine....

I can not see you 'learn germ', but I do see you crawling through my peer's brains, felling them with gooey knowledge of doom! You shall not get me! You shall not....sorry....

**The Maine Coon Cat:** You is ma very first reviewer, for this I thank you with....The Magic Wand Of Meaty-ness! (Tis a magic drumstick given to me by a chicken wizard, very powerful.)

**Amouthea**: Thank-you! You is ma second reviewer.(Milk and cookies for you my friend.)

**Shiori Yoki**: Ah, my third reviewer and a favorite story lister! (Milk and Cookies for you also)

**Invader 101:** Nothin' like sitting back and watching the Telli' (Popcorn...lots and lots of popcorn!)

Dis: Do not own characters, Do not own _all_ of plot, but do own Cree. No OOC as promised.

**Chap.2 ****Cowboys and missing Bot bodies**

"Hmmm...Roswell...What a pretty name.",Cree said to herself.

Looking about, all she saw was sand.

Red, hot, sand. (A/N: Need some Water? -)

She also found that there was no GIR in sight either!0.0

"Noooo!" bawled Cree, "The GIR is in the missing!"

"No I'm not!"

Cree looked down to see GIR's 'head' bouncing up and down.

"GIR! Did you loose your body AGAIN!?" asked, or more demanded an angry Zim.

"Nooooooo."

"I think you did."

"Nooo-....wait....YEAH! I did!" said GIR's head.

"That's the 11th one this week! And its not even Wednesday!" yelled Zim.

While Zim ranted, Dib was busy taking pictures of him.(A/N: Zim's not wearing his disguise)

Cree and GIR on the other hand were talking to a tumblewed

"What's your name Masta tubbleweedy?" asked GIR

"Bobbyluematacombatootoe!" said the weed, "But you can just call me Bobby-lu!"

**Meanwhile....**

A man named Bill Brazil and his horse were having a most unusual day.

At the moment, he was poking a small metal thing with a stick. Upon further inspection,

the metal hunk seemed to be an arm..

Then kicking away the sand, he found more metal.

Another arm, what looked to be some legs, and a cute blue and gray torso.

"What cute widdle thingys!" He said in a very strong country accent . "I should show it to some _more_ people! Hot Dog!!"

So he took off his cowboy hat and put in the cute stuff.

With that Bill swung onto the horse's saddle and rode off toward town.

By this time, everyone except GIR had calmed down, Zim was pacing on his metal spider legs, trying to figure out how they had gotten there.

Dib was sitting on a rock, with his camera out of film, he also had nothing to do except think.

Cree was also on a rock, curled up like a cat and taking a nap.

GIR on the other hand was bouncing with Bobby-lu.

Zim was talking randomly to himself, saying stuff like... "What do we do?!" "Where do we go?"

"I'm hungry" "Jellybeans sound good" "How I, ZIM! Do love jellybeans."

Cree woke up to Zim's ranting, and tried to throw a hand full of sand at him, but it blew away.

Oh, how Cree disliked Zim.

(A/N: Mind you, I love my Zimmy, it's Cree that hates him.:P )

GIR and Bobby-lu began to sing the doom song,....oh how they were doomed.

_30 minutes later _

Cree could take it no more, the singing was getting to her,....sure she could stand a tea party

with a pig, in fact she liked pigs!

But...this...singing?....it was pure insanity!

"I think we should try to find a town or something..." Dib suggested.

"I am NOT going into monkey-human territory with myself exposed!" yelled Zim, who by this time had created a giant ditch in the sand, and was crawling out.

"nachossss!!" said....oh come on, you know peoples!

It was then that Bobby-lu jumped onto Cree's rock in order to make himself look taller.

"All throughout my journeys of tumbling, I have come across only TWO places of these 'towns'" He began. "ONE contains giant, metal monsters that fly up _way_ in the sky!

The OTHER one also has monsters, that run along the ground in a horrible way!

_Hundreds_ of Twolegs run all round! The smell of Poop-barbecue in the air, cows and horses! And...that...._awful_....music!........But I gots nothin better to do, so I'll go."

"What happened next?!" asked GIR, as though Bobby-lu were telling a ghost story.

"Uhhhhh...that's it..."

"Awww..."

**_In the small town of Roswell_**.....

"Me an' Old Blue was just a ridin' along when I spotted somethin' in the distance...."

Bill was now in the local town diner telling the story about the 'cute widdle thingys'.

Everyone was listening intently as Bill explained the arm, and then gasped as he pulled out the arm from his hat! One women even let out a little scream of terror.

One man in particular was watching, he wore a green generals uniform, his white buzz-cut hair seemed to stand on its end as Bill spoke.

( A/N: Just think of the Mall security guy from 'FBI warning' )

"Boss isn't going to like this one bit..." he said as he stepped out to use the phone.

After putting in a few coins, he looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then dialed a strange number that went something like this, 000-0000-0000.

(A/N: AHHHH! The Roswell peoples are taking me away! I finds out their secret #!!! 0o0)

"What?" asked an annoyed voice from the other line.

"We've got a situation boss, some guy came in with some metal, says he found it by his farm."

"So?" asked the voice.

"It's Bill Brazil sir, he's the one with the land near the secret air base."

There was an annoyed sigh on the other line, "I'll send some people over, then bring him to the base and question him....oh and Oswald?"

Oswald winced at his real name, that meant boss wasn't in a good mood, he paused and then said, "Sir?"

"Don't forget to wipe his memory like you did last time...that new hover craft plan was almost found out if people didn't think Bill was crazy!"

"Yes Sir!" said Oswald, he tried to salute, but there was no room to do so in the cramped telephone booth.

Back with the group, Zim had been refusing to go to town.

"ONE, I'm not wearing a disguise! TWO, there is no way I'm following...this...weed.

"Hay! I'm a 'tumble' weed! I can tumble where I please!" yelled Bobby-lu.

Cree's eye twitched insanely, her brain meats were beginning to melt.

"Well_ I _think we should go to town!"

"So you can capture me! I think NOT!"

Twitch

"What do you expect from me! Your trying to in slave the human race!"

Twitch

"Shut your noise tube HUMAN!" Said Zim as he brought out his spider legs again..

Twitch

Cree could take no more, she pulled at her hair in pure fury and insanity!

"Miss Wee?.." asked GIR, wondering why his babysitter was acting so.

(A/N: Cree, Miss Wee....get it? 6- )

"Youuuuu..." She said pointing to Zim. ( Place whip sound effect here)

"....Are going...to town with us..."she said quite frighteningly

" Zim is not going to this 'town'!" He screamed.

Cree began to fume about like a crazy person, grabbing her hair , and muttering to herself..(A/N: Isn't she crazy already?)

Dib looked at her like she was about to explode, and just in case she was, he ran off to hide behind a rock.

Since this is a rated G story, what Cree did to Zim shall be cut out....

(A/N: 0-0 Why is you looking at me that way?...What are you doing with that bat?-.0)

All I _can_ tell you is that Zim ended up being dragged by Cree, on his spider legs, all the way to town.

(A/N: Just like a pig!...wait....)

Dib on the other hand was troubled by something, that name 'Roswell' had been in his thoughts. Then out of the blue, Dib remembered!

'The Roswell crash! The Aliens! The government!', He thought, 'How did I forget that?'

"Because you're a stupid worm-baby!" stated Zim from behind.

"You was talkin' to ya-self!" said GIR, who was hitching a ride on Zim's head.

"Get off my head!"

**Well....that bes the 2nd Chapter of dooooommmm....**

**Sorry if it was too short, DON'T HIT ME!!!**

**Also, do you know what I loves?....Reviews! Oh how I love my Reviews, they are delicious.**

**But no flames please, because remember, Holds up newbie sign**

**There will more snuff in the 3rd chapter! Kidnaping, fighting, stuff, you know....**


	3. Stolen!

Yo, howdy-ho, and good morin' to ya!

Please forgive me, skool was really bad and mean to me, and my homework and projects liked to slap me in the face.

Wait! What are you doing with that block of cheese? NO! IT BURNS US!

hehe, I like Golem jokes….Lord of the Rings were good.

Dis: Yes! I have ownership of Invader Zim! ...What's that?…I don't! I'm sad now…

Chapter 3: Stolen!

When we last left our brave heroes, they were walking, hopping, being dragged and tumble-weeding in the hot desert. This desert with its hotness and sandy-ness caused many of our favorite members to complain. Such as…

"Water! Need water!...and music…MUSIC!"

"Shade! My Big Head screams for shade!"

"I'm burin' like a monkey!"

"Never in all my days of tumbling have I seen the great yellow tumble weed so burny!"

Cree being the semi-smart girl she was could not help but notice one voice missing.

Using her _amazing_ skills of counting, she only pointed out four peoples.

She lifted Zim's mechanical legs that she had been dragging to see that they were missing its owner.

In other words, Zim was gone.

'Oh dear' thought Cree.

_Meanwhile…_

Zim seemed to be having an off day.

First he had come up from the labs to see that The Dib had some how gotten into his base.

Then he was zapped to this horrible place full of sand and sun. _Then _that awful Cree beast knocked him out and dragged him in the sand.

Luckily he was able to unhook his spider legs from his pak, and was then able to run off.

After a few miles of running, he came across a large iron fenced area.

Upon the gate was a yellow sign reading '**Government Area Keep Out!**'

"The gov-or-mint?" Zim pondered, "What are they?"

"Hey! Let me go! I found this stuff on _my_ property! It's rightfully mine dog-gone-it!"

Zim turned to see two large men with bald heads dragging a complaining man holding pieces of metal to his chest.

Quickly hiding behind a large rock (A/N: That I think just popped out of no where 0-o)

Zim watched as one of the men dragging the so called metal-owner opened the gate.

"Come on Bill," pleaded one bald headed man, "Let's not go through this again."

The one named Bill simply grumbled and clutched the metal tighter as they dragged him into the large tin building on the other side of the fence.

On the way through the door, Bill dropped one of the pieces of metal but didn't seem to notice as the door slammed shut.

Curious, Zim looked closer at the odd pipe-shaped metal, which in fact looked a lot like Gir's arm.

"That Earth-monkey stole **_Zim's_** robot's body?" yelled Zim, "This will not go without revenge!"

Using his spare mechanical legs, he jumped over the fence and onto the tin roof of the building.

(A/N: Always come prepared with spares my children -.-)

"Excuse me red-headed one?" asked Bobby-lu, "If the green one contains the magical cupcake you speak of, then why do we go the opposite way of him?"

"Because," Stated Cree, "I am thirsty, tired, and hungry and we need to be living if we are to find Zim again."

"I understand…." Said Gir in a creepy way behind them.

"Indeed" agreed Cree.

As they came closer to town, Cree picked up Gir and put him on her head.

"What are you doing?" asked a confused Dib.

"What do you mean?" said Cree, "This is my new talking and giggling hat!"

"I come in three different colors!" chimed Gir.

"Oh I get it," said Dib, "your using him as hat so he won't be noticed!"

"Ummm…no this is really my hat…" said Cree while pointing at Gir.

"I also come with cheese!" stated Gir.

Dib backed away a few steps.

**That is the end for now, hoped you liked it, and hoped it made you laugh!**

**Chapter 4 is coming soon! This story will eventually be finished.**

**Please R&R! For reviews are yummy and tasty like poptarts! **


	4. Just A Monkey Man

**Hello my peoples! I'm on a role today! This is the seconded chapter in the same freaking week! Believe me, this is great progress for someone like myself.**

**Warning: I'm listening to Portis Head and drinking Canada Dry. (Don't worry its non-alcoholic) Beware the chaos that will behold you…..**

**Chapter 4: Just A Monkey Man **

Looking around for more guards, Zim carefully cut into the tin roof of the immense building. He had, of course, been trained for an event such as this on Irk.

Zim, as far as he was concerned, was a master at sneaking into an enemy stronghold and demanding the respect he so rightly deserved.

Dropping down into a dimly lit hallway, Zim jumped into a dark corner to hide his small frame. As an amazing plan formed in his head he heard footsteps of a large human coming down the hall.

Meanwhile, Oswald wished he had the same power of respect over his boss.

Oswald had been in trouble with the boss for a few days now and things weren't looking to hot about his job. Oswald felt that he had always been disrespected from the time of his birth to this situation with Mr. Brazil.

'_I_ was the one who found Bill Brazil at the hovercraft station! _I_ was the one who filed out the paper work for it! _I'm_ the one who's been working for the boss for 10 years! I'm even the one who found Bill at the diner again! But do I get _any_ respect? No!' thought Oswald as he walked down the hallway.

He was so busy ranting to himself that he did not notice the hole in the roof, nor did he notice the small leg pop out at the corner of the hallway.

Really reader, would you have thought a tiny green alien was going to knock you out and steal your clothes to seek revenge at that moment? I know I wouldn't have.

Cree, Dib, Gir, and Bobby-lu were fairing no better than Oswald.

They had made it into town, only to find that they had no money.

"_Please_ mister?" pleaded Cree with her most puppyish face on, "We're starving!"

"No is No!" said the man behind the booth.

"I know that!" protested Cree.

"Look…" said Dib holding up Zim's mechanical legs, "Can we get anything for these?"

"What do look like kid, a scrap yard?" the waiter asked.

"Corn!" said Gir on top of Cree's head.

"And besides corn," argued the waiter "I'm tired of all this scrap metal. You're the second one who's brought something like that in here."

"The second one?"

A man in the back kitchens popped his head out from the food-order window.

"Yeah," said the man, "That Bill Brazil guy came through here with some weird looking metal he found on his farm."

Cree and Dib exchanged puzzled glances.

"You said his name was Bill Brazil?" asked Dib.

"That's right, but I don't like him to much, he makes us all look like a bunch of hicks."

(A/N: Just for you Majestical )

"Speaking of Bill," said the man behind the bar, "didn't he get dragged away by those big guys in black?"

"Without paying his bill too!" claimed the man in the kitchen. "At least it's not the first time he's been dragged off."

"What is this strange metal you speak of?" asked Cree.

"Well," he said thinking, "it was silver and blue, it was kind of odd though, and some of them kind of looked like arms or legs."

At that, Cree, Gir, and Bobby-lu ran out of the diner, leaving Dib to ask one more important question.

"Excuse me? But do you really work here? Your not even wearing a nametag." He asked.

"Oh no kid, I'm just a monkey man."

With that he jumped on the bar and began dancing and throwing random things.

Dib was long gone before the man in the kitchen began beating him off the bar with a spatula.

**Chapter 5 coming soon! Please R&R!**


End file.
